Unmei
by husky2c
Summary: Naruto lost at the valley of the end costing him his memory and the outcome of the Shinobi world. Given a new identity unknown of his past as he questions his purpose and origin. As the remaining members of Konoha 11 searches for him the only man equal in power with the great leader and dictator Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **UNMEI**

"Hikaru…..Hikaru!?" the loud yelling could be heard from across the room but it was shrouded by the overwhelming echoes of the droplets of rain that bombarded the roof. A Young man with blonde hair around the age of 21 sat the corner of his own bed looking straight at the heavy downpour that occurred outside his window. Kami how he hated rains, but he should be accustomed to it by now after all he lived here all of his life. Most of the people here seemed to be unfazed by it. But he couldn't stand it. Something deep inside him screamed that this place is not where he belongs, he always felt like an outsider.

Amegakure the place that he so calls home. He learned for a fact that this village of his was famous for being one of the most dangerous villages in the nation there was even a time where it held one of the most dangerous organization known as the Akatsuki. But after the 4th shinobi world war and the defeat of madara and the rabbit goddess peace and order are brought as all of the great hidden villages were now ruled by a single kage. Uchiha Sasuke the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and the greatest ninja of his time. All though peace was achieved and conflict was no longer an option it came with a price. Freedom was taken from the villagers curfews were ensued, the people were always being monitored by high class jounins and speaking ill to your leader would directly result to death. Some tried to oppose the Uchiha's rule but all of them were burned alive by his god like powers.

Sasuke. That name. There was always something that cripples him inside when he hears that name. It was something of a connection, He sees the man in television propagandas and in posters everywhere but he couldn't figure it out he detest the man with power by the way he is running the shinobi world but he would feel something more than hate, it felt like somehow he shares a bond and a cruel past with him, their leader. Did he have a connection with him?

His head ringed intensity as the pain came rushing in again. He could feel the insides of his brain throb as something deep inside were begging to come out. Instant flashes of images came rushing in.

He could see two figures facing each other as they planted their feet at the huge opposing statues that were in between a huge waterfall. The valley resembled a large scar as the two titans battle it out as it shook the limitations of the ninja world and beyond. But there was something more than those two men battling it out together. He would sometimes see vast meadows of soft green grass and feel the cool gust of wind under the heat of the sun. And the beautiful dances of the leaf across the horizon.

The images finally stopped, rubbing his temples softly beads of sweat trickled through his skin. Although the weather suggested that the temperature was below normal but he couldn't help but feel like he was being lit on fire. He carefully stood up from his bed and went to open the window letting the cool breeze of the never ending rain calm his senses. It doesn't seem to be enough as he took off his shirt showing off his well-built body. He could feel an overwhelming amount of power being propelled throughout his body waiting for him to somehow answer and finally unleashing it to the world. But why would he feel this terrifying amount of power inside of him. He wasn't even a ninja his father was a simple dango shop owner, his sisters weren't anything special either. So why does he feel confused and alone?. He has a loving family a good amount of friends but somehow it felt like he just met them yesterday.

He would seldom ask his father about his images and the way he felt about all this and his everyday complaint about his always moist and saturated home. His father and sisters would always laugh and tell him the same exact story over and over again. On how he lost his memory 3 years ago and tell him not to worry since he would always have them. He always believed that last part. But the first part he would always have doubts; he could see it in their eyes that they were hiding something from him.

He stared at the mirror in front of him inspecting the man in his sights. Spiky blonde hair, handsome features, 3 strange whiskers marks only at the left side of his cheeks that almost looked like a scar, and deep blue eyes that somehow resembled the clear skies he was denied of.

"Am I really Hikaru kado?" He would always ask himself that question. And in his heart the answer would always be no.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!?" the shout were a lot clearer now as the owner of the voice stood behind the door of his room. Hikaru didn't answer. The door slowly opened revealing a middle aged man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey are you listening? We still have to open the shop with your sisters" The man questioned the blonde patting him in the back. Hikaru still didn't answer and just stared at the never ending rain outside.

"Dad…. am I really your son?"

The man's eyes went wide at his son's sudden question. But he was expecting this day to come that he would questions his identity and origin. He couldn't not bear to hold the truth from him anymore. It was probably the time to tell him the truth. His expression finally softened.

When he finally gave his answer Hikaru by this time must have went ballistic, mad, lied to. But somehow he wasn't surprised.

END!

Translations.

Unmei- Fate, Destiny

Hikaru- To shine

AN: Hey thank you for reading I'm sorry if its badly written. But I can assure you that we are far from over. Please leave a review and no flames pls.


	2. Chapter 2- Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Search**

The warmth of the sun was absent for most of the time as the dark grey skies covered most part of the country. Smoke was now starting to ascend to the heavens as the chimney from most of the villagers houses emitted dark fumes suggesting that the cold was now too much to comprehend for it was almost nighttime. Lights from different shops and households were starting to illuminate the dark streets as most of the townspeople populated the crowded alleyways and fast food restaurants. Wet slaps of boots and sandals could be repeatedly heard due to the drenched streets providing the never ending sound of the busy civilians.

Above all the commotion stood 9 shadowy figures silhouetting themselves from the tall building that stood among the rest. The figures watched from above witnessing the daily lives of the normal villagers that still carried on not knowing the unknown mysterious figures watching them. All of them wore ponchos covering themselves from the rain. They watched from a distance keeping their presence unknown, all of their eyes were settled on a nearby small dango shop, but most importantly it was focused on the blonde waiter that wore a green long sleeve shirt that was rolled in each arm. He also had a white apron tied below his waist and a red cloth that was tied around his forehead preventing his blonde locks from obscuring his view. He was currently serving the customers while also attending to the kitchen

He seemed to attracting attention as most of the females would stare at him admiring the blonde waiter do his thing while his infectious smile would melt the hearts of his admirers. "Hikaru-kun!" he heard one of the female customers call out to him while blushing profusely.

"Yes?" He answered approaching the female with his smile present on his face, while the red tint on the female's cheeks grew redder by the second. "Yes Akeno-chan do you need anything?" The girl was a regular here she would always come exactly at this time order something. She had long black hair that reached the back of her spine, she wore a cute black librarian glasses that went with her purple eyes. Hikaru knew this girl for a long time now but what caught his attention was the jounin vest he wore with an Uchiha crest symbol at both sides of the shoulders while her amekagure forehead protector was folded at the table.

The girl was about to say something but was cut off by Hikaru. "Whoa you got promoted?" asking the female jounin. "Congratulations Akeno-chan" He said with glee excited for her friend's promotion.

The girls face was now even redder if it were even possible as she smiled nervously meeting his eyes. "Thank you Hikaru-Kun". She surveyed the room noticing the angry glares she was getting from the other females present in the room.

Hikaru then inspected the area searching for his father which is currently doing something in the kitchen. He then smiled and decided to slack off and took a seat in front of the table with her. Hikaru knew this girl for so long now that she was the first friend he had when he lost his memory. She would always visit the dango shop and they would have small talks together. During their friendship she was a chunnin medic. But now she was a jounin but not just any jonin. She would be one the personal elite guards of the Hokage which only few ninjas were accepted. She must be a pretty talented medic since she was chosen to be the personal bodyguard of the great kage.

"Yeah…. I'm actually kind of sad" Akeno said with a hint of sadness in her voice. This earned a surprised reaction from Hikaru.

"Why?" Hikaru asked raising his eyebrows. Why should she be sad, life here in the Hidden rain was hard. Even running a dango shop they would still have to save money. So being promoted to jonin and an elite guard at that wouldn't be too bad.

"I didn't want to accept the promotion though but dad insisted. I'm heading out to Konoha tomorrow, I'm gonna miss everyone here, especially you" She stated, saying those last words like a whisper just enough for him to hear.

"Hey don't worry you'll have more than enough money for your family, and besides you don't have to deal with being drenched all the time." He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Konoha huh? I wish I could go there." Hikaru admitted.

She smiled lightly; he would always know how to cheer her up. She then fixed her glasses nervously while the blush from her cheeks not disappearing due to their close proximity. Now would be the best time to tell him the feeling she had for him for a long time now. She doesn't want to wait anymore as the handsome blonde seemed to be oblivious when it comes to romance as her past attempts to show her love proved unfruitful, she would have to confess.

Biting her lip while tapping lightly at the metal part of the forehead protector worried that he might reject her feelings, she did have a lot of competition. Steeling her resolve she locked her eyes on his blue ones, which did not help at all.

"H-hikaru-kun uummm.. Since it's my last time here… uhhh I actually have something to say to you." She said not breaking her eye contact with those beautiful blue orbs.

He doesn't seem to be paying attention as his eyes were focused on the kitchen careful that his father might find him slacking off but heard enough to notice her words.

"What is it Akeno chan?" finally meeting her purple eyes. She gulped getting ready.

"I-I like y-"Before she could complete her words she was cut off the by the scream that came from the kitchen.

"Hikaru!" He sighed while rolling his eyes standing up shoulders slumped. He then patted Akeno's shoulders while smiling.

"I'm sorry Akeno-chan I have to go, good luck on your promotion again I'll miss you too." He said walking away fixing the bandana on his temple tightening it a bit.

He walked towards the counter spotting his father fixing the soft colorful balls impaling them on the stick. " Find Airi Kami knows where that kid been going to now. And tell her to help close up shop."

'Troublesome'. Thought Hikaru knowing he's going to have a hard time finding his little sister. He walked towards the exit stopping only to get an umbrella. Akeno watched him exit the dango shop feeling sad not able to confess her feelings to himm. She then had a determined look while she took a huge bite at the colorful sweet balls and stood up following him towards the exit.

The figures from afar were still unmoving still observing Hikaru as they watched him exit the small shop while opening the umbrella as he disappears in the huge crowd that were also riddled with civilian's carrying different color and variations of umbrellas.

One them moved forward, a girl with lavender hair appeared unveiling herself from the dark cover. Vein contracted from her eyes she focused her chakra focusing her vision on the blonde among the crowd. One of them spoke up with calmness present in his voice. "Is it him?"

The girl collapsed her knees hitting the hard metal on the roof as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. The wet streams that cascaded down her face could be mistaken as droplets that came from the rain, but in truth it was actually tears.

"It's him it's Naruto-kun"

 **END**

AN: Thank you for reading I'm sorry if the pacing is shit, Hikaru's family would be more focused on the next chapter as his father's answer also. Leave a review and no flames pls!


	3. Chapter 3 - Pierce

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Pierce**

She didn't even flinch when her knees collided with the hard metal of the roof; she covered her mouth with her hands desperately containing her sobs. She saw him for the first time after the conclusion of the Great War she could easily sense and feel his chakra it was indeed him. She hastily stood up wanting to jump off the roof and approach the now tall blonde but was stopped midway by hand to her shoulder.

Another member of the mysterious group was quick to react when the Hyuuga heiress was making her move. Hinata looked back wanting to see whose hand it belonged to. A woman with pink hair and green eyes with a diamond mark imprinted on her wide forehead was the one who stopped her. Once again the steams on her eyes could be mistaken as the droplets from the rain but it was actually tears. The look on her face drove Hinata into crying even more as it was mixed with relief and regret. "But Sakura its Naruto-kun." Her voice pleading as if she was asking for permission.

"I know. But if you go to him now he'll be even more confused, he won't even recognize you." Said Sakura as she watched her blonde teammate disappear in crowd.

Another member of the group went forward and unveiled his hood revealing a man with a stoic expression and a hair tied like a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. "We'll just have to wait Sakura's right he'll just be more confused we have to break it to him slowly. " Shikamaru started as he took out a small pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He proceeded to light the white stick and inhaled the smoke calming his nerves and also helping with cold. Hinata looked at him with a straight face wanting to ask him if the blonde chooses not to join them otherwise. Clearly she saw that he was having a rather good life after their previous investigations about him. A loving family which he did not have and a life without having to experience the hardships and the pain of loss that comes with being a shinobi. "But what if he chooses to stay?" She asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "We talked about this, even if all of us worked together with the help of our sensei's we can't take on Sasuke. He's the only one strong enough to even stand on the same ground as him." Shikamaru stated taking a moment. "The Shinobi world needs him whether he likes it or not." Hinata nodded while wiping the tears as she covered herself once more with the hood. And in unison they all retracted back in the shadows their footsteps masked by the sound that came from the rain.

As Hikaru was walking towards the large street that was flooded with people he could feel eyes piercing his back , taking a quick glance as it piqued his interest she could only see vast amounts people going on their business as the dampen streets seemed to glow due to the neon lights and signs that came from the shops on the streets. The industrial smoke mixed with the clouds darkened the skies even more as flashes of lightning illuminated the tall man made buildings every now and then. As the flash of light came in a split second Hikaru's eyes caught figures standing on the tall roof eerily staring at him as the light receded and came another one the unknown figures were nowhere to be found.

His eyes wide, mouth slightly opened he swore he saw something, or was it his eyes playing tricks on him? He squinted his eyes for a moment before brushing it off noticing the sound of the steel doors of the establishments closing. He needed to find his sister quick and help his father close up shop, he sighed knowing how much trouble it would be just to find Airi. The little kid seemed to be elusive and hard headed. Thank god the other one was the opposite. He smiled at the thought of his sisters. They were a bit quite of work but he loved them otherwise. Besides being the eldest one in the family was not an easy task. A small smile graced his lips as his thoughts drifted towards his simple yet loving family.

As he walked silently he noticed that the crowd was now lessening, ever since the Uchiha was pronounced as the global leader. Curfews were put in place, and Amegakure known by its criminal history was put even more in strict rules and guidelines. And no one would even dare to defy those said rules as everyone knew what the outcome would be if you disobey.

His steps quickened as his joyous thoughts were swept out of his mind. His shoulder collided with someone as his umbrella fell through the ground. He stumbled a couple of steps before regaining his composure. His hair was exposed through the rain as his hard locks fell before his face obscuring his view. He let his hand glide through his hair fixing it all in one swoop his blue eyes now were in clear view. Hikaru turned around not even wanting to know the person responsible and went on to search for his umbrella.

He saw vivid green eyes that had a reddish color; it seemed that it was previously leaking tears. Then pink came into the view and a diamond mark on her rather large forehead, and porcelain colored skin that was almost flawless. All he could see was her face since she was clearly wearing a poncho. It was a beautiful woman, in her hand was his transparent umbrella.

"Here" she said softly as she handed it to him. Hikaru grabbed his umbrella while muttering a simple" Thanks" Before disappearing once again in the crowd.

Sakura went on her own way before she heard a static in her earpiece, she tried to control her sobs as it were drawing the attention of people walking in front of her.

"Sakura! What the hell was that!?" yelled the man in her earpiece.

"I-im sorry I just needed to see h-him up close"

END

A/N: This is not a Harem fic. And the next chapter would be focusing more on Sasuke. Pls leave a review and no Flames pls.


	4. Chapter 4 - Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **POWER**

The Rokudaime Hokage gazed over his village through the large window of his dimly lit office. He witnessed the clear streets as the elite jounins patrol the public road. The sky was clear and the stars were in plain sight as the light from the moon loomed over the Hokage Mountain creating a silhouette across the rather quiet village. Six large faces were imprinted mountain in Honor of their present and past leaders. Their faces could be easily be identified, the first being Hashirama Senju the one who founded the village. Second was Tobirama Senju the brother of Hashirama. The third being Hiruzen Saratobi was also related to the first being his student. And the fourth Minato Namikaze the student of the third and the hero of the 3rd Ninja war. And the fifth was the first woman to be choosen as the Hokage and also the granddaughter of the first. Each Hokage typically chooses their successor. If they die or are otherwise incapacitated, the next Leader would be chosen by the Daimyo. But when it came to the sixth Hokage otherwise, it was an entirely different story.

After the defeat of Madara and Kaguya the kage's who joined the war were brutally excuted including the fifth Hokage and the Kazekage. Unfotunately the war didn't end when Madara was no more but it went on as Sasuke Uchiha started a revolution. After killing the kage's Sasuke gathered and army by the help of Orichimaru and his sound Ninja forces and Team Taka. They invaded Konoha and took the village for themselves, being Kakashi devoid from his sharingan and Guy incapacitated and the Hokage dead none could stop the large impending force of last surviving Uchiha. The war went on as the joined forces of each villages marched in front of the gates of Konoha wanting to eradicate the Uchiha and seek revenge of the death of their kages.

The remaining members of Konoha 11 also joined the uprising hoping to miraculously overthrow the Uchiha in his dictatorship. They stood together with the help of the ninja alliance but with quick ease they were defeated too easily. They already suffered great loss at the hands of the legendary Uchiha Madara when they tried to take him on with full force during the early stages of the war. But it seemed that history was repeating itself all over again as they lost to another Uchiha. Shikamaru watched as his carefully arranged and well-timed strategy were overruled by raw power, Darui and Temari acting as generals lead the charge and witnessed how their men were engulfed by black flames and stomped by the gigantic boot of the Susanoo. Most cowered in fear as only a few amounts of men including the generals and Konoha 11 stayed and fought. Most of them would prefer that death would rather take them than suffer another defeat at the hand of an Uchiha. Shikamaru being the smartest and logical in the group finally convinced them to surrender which the others did not take so lightly. After the battle thousands of corpses laid there on the battlefield multiple bodies could be seen either to be burned, flattened or completely eviscerated. It was in that plain of land where history was written, were Sasuke Uchiha ended the fourth Great War and claimed the shinobi world for himself. The rest of the world were overcome with grief as the remaining villages conceded due to lack of military power, news of the Sasuke's victory travelled fast and it also became propaganda as he had loyalists adding up in his rise in power, at this point he was unstoppable.

Sasuke was true to his word, He remembered telling Naruto the Hokage he would be before their final fight. And true to his word he is, he burned down all of the darkness of the five kage's with his own flames and feast on the ashes to survive. What he wanted was to wipe out all the darkness in the past and restart things with a pure unwritten future; sure he will gather hate from people around him and the people of the world. But like he said in the valley of the end. "I'll accept all the hatred that's born from that". He cut off of all of his ties as love and memories are such idealistic things that can have no place in his revolution. He swore in his brother's grave that he would achieve his goals even if how much he dirties his own hand. Sasuke's goals before the war were only revenge and destruction, but all of that changed when he was given the opportunity having a new power unlike anything before and seeing what the shinobi world has become. He's going to destroy and rebuild to create nations without darkness.

Then came the years of Sasuke's rule, Uprisings and riots were happening daily during his early years of ruling the Nations. Even attempts on his life were a daily occurrence but each proved unfruitful. Sasuke was unforgiving every person that would speak ill or even look at him with malice would be hanged of executed. Power seemed to be too much for the much Uchiha as it slowly consumed him. Fear was inscribed to the hearts of the people whenever they hear the name. The peace he was aiming for is not yet to be seen, but he would not stop. He would willfully force order into the people and gain fear rather than respect to his subjects, in his own sadistic idea of what true peace is.

He took a step outside on the circular roof of the Hokage tower. Taking a deep breathe he let his focus calming his nerves breathing the fresh air of the cold night. The gust from the wind blew his hair that was long enough for people mistook him for being Madara Uchiha, as his hair swayed his rinnegan could be in clear view. His white cloak with blue flames underneath danced in unison. His eyes focused on the last face to the right of mountain. Uchiha Sasuke the leader and ruler of the new Shinobi world.

His head high and eyes that glinted with pride everything was going his way, and the Uchiha name will be forever in history. all he needed to do now was revive his clan and start building his own Uchiha dynasty, with the help of course of his wives Sakura Haruno and Karin Uzumaki. A sly smirk could be noticed as he remembers Naruto on how he would boast and claim to be Hokage someday. "Hmmp.. Guess I proved you wrong Dobe" He said in whisper as only he could only hear. But his smile faded when his thoughts were occupied by his blonde rival. He clenched his fist at the memory as he recalled their final battle.

 _The water crashed and banged as two chakras clashed at each other, sending waves of energy throughout the valley. As their long and tiring battle neared its end the two ninjas prepared the last of their chakra in one single move. Sasuke descended with huge amounts of speed as his left hand were encased with a Chidori that was infused with black flames. He fell with tremendous speed as the waterfall was cut in two._

 _Naruto on the other hand leapt and ascended causing the water below where his feet was currently placed explode, in his right hand were a pure chakra ball that whirled around like a sphere. Both of them aiming at each other, both of them wanting to overpower the other._

" _AHHHHHHHHH!" both of them screamed as their trademark jutsu's neared each other thrusting it forward._

 _But before it collided Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto quickly dissipated his rasengan leaving the Uchiha baffled. Their speeds were too great now to even stop._

" _You planning to die Dobe!" yelled Sasuke as he aimed his Chidori to his heart. Naruto quickly moved to right while thrusting his shoulders almost baiting it. As they collided a sickening squelch could be heard as his left hand went right through Naruto's shoulder. His speed was quickly overpowered as both of them descended through the chaotic waters below, a large watery explosion took place as both of them went right through the water with great speed._

 _The impact was enough for Sasuke to close his eyes as the water caused him to lose his vision temporarily. He was still on top of Naruto with his left hand still pierced his shoulder. As his vision was slowly coming back he noticed that they were in too deep already as the darkened waters were swallowing them alive. He noticed red blood mixing in the waters as it poured out of Naruto's shoulder, a pile of rocks and rubbles could also be seen as they made their slow descent into the deep. Naruto's eyes were still closed which Sasuke thought he was incapacitated. He tried to pull his hand separating himself from him but was stopped midway when Naruto opened his eyes held his hand in place. Naruto placed his right hand on Sasuke's stomach as he looked at him dead on the eyes._

 _Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw Naruto mouthed a word that he couldn't hear due to the waters pressure but could easily read it._

" _RASENGAN!" he yelled underneath as the pure ball of Chakra gathered and formed._

 _Sasuke immediately coughed out blood as his vision of Naruto were stained with red due to it mixing in the water. He was propelled with great speed upwards as his left hand were quickly untangled which earned Naruto a grunt. It looked like a tornado was occurring underneath the water as were still being pushed upwards by the Jutsu._

 _BOOM! The loud explosion could be heard as he finally escaped the watery depths. Sasuke was losing consciousness as time seemed to slow down as he witnessed the whirlpool below him where he was previously blasted. He could see droplets of water from the air and tiny rocks that fell from above. And that's when he saw it. The whirlpool below that was caused by the RASENGAN, came Naruto bursting out of the giant watery tornado that he created. Then everything went black._

He closed his eyes and balled his fist so tight that blood came pouring out of it. He never wanted to recall that memory. The memory of him losing to Naruto Uzumaki.

 **END**

A/N: The ending was confusing? right but trust me I will explain it all in the future chapters. I know I Just quickly Summarized Sasuke's rise in power. But in future Chapters It would be part of The characters individual flashbacks and POV. Thanks for reading pls leave a Review and no flames pls.!


End file.
